Who is Fortuneteller Baba?
This is the 2nd episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Kyoto na!? Uranai Baba". The episode first aired on July 8, 1987. Recap Goku says he has to use the wish granted by the Eternal Dragon Shenron to bring poor little Upa's dad Bora back from the dead. Bora was killed by Mercenary Tao. They all agree and head back to Master Roshi's island to fix the Dragon Radar. Bulma tells gang that the radar is in working order and that the Dragon Ball must be hidden or inside the belly of something. The radar cannot detect it. Master Roshi is of course listening to everything while trimming his nose hairs. Master Roshi tells them that Fortuneteller Baba could help them (she is Master Roshi's sister). They decide to go see her. Bulma decides its time to go home and see her parents. Oolong chickens out, but Puar, Yamcha, and Krillin will help out Goku while Master Roshi stays home with Launch. Next the gang goes towards Fortuneteller Baba's palace but have to stop for gas. The next scenes are some of my favorite and show the true comedy and emotions that are in anime, which american versions seems to botch up. The scene starts with Puar explaining to Goku a joke relating corn to Korin. Its not clear but as Goku jumps of the capsule jet he "rips his pants". The others give him a hard time about looking sloppy and advise him to get new cloths and maybe some underwear! At the tailor, they dress Goku up in some silly clothes (one being a golf outfit). The tailor agrees to make him some new threads like his last ones, and Yamcha bribes him to have it done in an hour. Goku then tells the gang he would like to get Upa because he is all alone and waiting at home. Then Goku finds Upa who is hiding in his tepee, afraid to come out. Can't blame him after all the injustice that fell upon him. Upa comes running out to greet Goku. He is so happy to see him. As he runs he stumbles then jumps in Goku's arms. The emotions that run through these scenes would never be in an american cartoon. Goku is a true friend to Upa and again tells him he will bring Bora back. What a guy. Upa is scared to leave his home but Goku assures him that some things are scary the first time, like leaving home or "Brocolli" and that its okay cuz when they return, they will be with seven Dragon Balls and they will awake Bora. Now comes another scene botched in translation. They arrive back to meet Yamcha and the gang and Gokus clothes are ready. Apparently Goku gets naked and changes in the street. Then Krillin mistakes Upa for a girl. Everyone looks confused. After the new clothes, they are ready to head to Fortuneteller Baba's house! Here you see the pink ghost dude with the cooly hat. He has a very spooky smile. I do not know if I would go with him. Meanwhile, the guys in front of them are some big bruisers. When they return from there session with Fortuneteller Baba, they are beaten up good. The gang sees that something is up here. Note how Goku keeps messing Fortuneteller Baba's name. Also its a Palace not a house! The introduction to Baba is great. Seems she will help them find the last Dragon Ball but it will cost alot, which they don't have. Fortuneteller Baba tells them the other method is to fight her 5 fighters and survive which they agree to do. Trivia * The wish later brought forth Haze Shenron on Dragon Ball GT. Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon